marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Logana (Earth-89923)
| Universe = Earth-89923 | BaseOfOperations = Bud's Sud a room shared with Ivory | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; brown in the mask-shaped part | UnusualFeatures = Her upper hair is combed in the shape of Wolverine's mask. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Superheroine; waitress; co-owner of pub | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Peter David; Rurik Tyler | First = What The--?! Vol 1 9 | HistoryText = The young mutant Logana was born in 1976 to Bud, owner of a pub called Bud's Sud, and his wife. On December 31st of 1976, Bud's wife left him, not telling him where she was going, and she took the baby with her. Only almost-omniscient characters such as Uotto the What-iffer did know about the child's whereabouts, but Uotto in particular had made a vow of silence and could not reveal this information to Bud. In 1990, the Earth-89923 earned a good part of its income due to the popularity of several star characters, including Wolveream. Editor Terry Kavanagh encouraged Wolveream to appear as a guest in several other series, but the overwhelmed Wolveream unexpectedly took a day off from his too-tight schedule. While Kavanagh was trying to keep up with the previous commitments, editor-in-chief Tom DeFalco reacted by hiring Logana as "Wolverina", Wolveream's long-lost cousin. Wolverina entered Marvel's offices and introduced herself just when Kavanagh tried to regain Wolveream's sympathies by saying that Marble respected Wolveream's integrity and uniqueness. Of course, suddenly seeing that they had hired a lookalike triggered a violent response in Wolveream against Kavanagh. Joining the Marble Universe, Wolverina started working as a waitress at Bud's Sud; her father was her boss, but none of of them knew about their kinship. By that time, Bud's Sud was the after-hours choice for several super-humans. Wolverina also started sharing room with the powerless pseudo-superheroine Ivory, and they became partners; Ivory shortened Logana's nom-de-guerre to 'Rina. While her introduction with Wolveream was a faux pas, she soon came to respect her cousin and she got angry when anyone criticized anything about him—for instance, the fact that Wolveream's origin was revealed only in Marvel Comics Presents after sixteen years. By December 31st, 1991, Wolverina was on duty at Bud's Sud for the New Years Eve party. While she was taking an order for Silver Sliver and Novice, several patrons got surprised when the evil world destroyer Thighnos entered the pub with his date, the embodiment of Death. Her presence scared other patrons from the dance floor. Meanwhile, Bud's was feeling very depressed at remembering her long-lost daughter. Wolverina found her boss crying and tried to cheer him up, talking about the business. Bud noticed the New Heroes on the Block entering his pub and complained that they had been nice guys before their ego grew due to their new series; but anyway they were still minors and shouldn't be there. Wolverina—who was also a minor—ran to lead them out. Uotto the What-iffer was sorry for Bud, as Uotto could easily tell that Wolverina was Bud's daughter, but the What-iffer begrudgingly followed his vow of silence. Chatting with Death about this, Uotto decided that he could reveal the truth without strictly saying it. Uotto ran to play charades with the gathered heroes, with the subject "Secrets you shouldn't tell." Scaredevil discovered the charade: "Wolverina is Bud's daughter." Most of the upset patrons oogled at Scaredevil, thinking that he had just beat them. But Wolverina and Bud looked at each other, suddenly touched. Bud quickly decided that he would sign a business partnership with his daughter, giving her a part of the pub. To do so, they entered Bud's office… to find the villain Mr. Hide holding a bomb! Hide claimed that the bomb would soon detonate and make him the master of the world somehow. Wolverina jumped to wrestle Hide, with Bud cheering her up. Unfortunately, she could not defeat Hide in time, and the bomb exploded just at midnight time. Death, however, was too moved to take anyone and thus, while the pub was destroyed, no one was killed—although Wolverina claimed that she had taken care of Hide permanently (This was proved false, as Hide reappared later). Bud hugged Death and Wolverina at once, and he was also happy to not have lost his business: Superhero Dr. Hank Pym had miniaturized and stored a replica of the bar. So everybody was happy and toasted for a happy new year. Wolverina joined her rommate Ivory for a day at the beach, tanning in their bikinis. As they were two beauties, men in the beach ogled at them, something that Wolverina disliked; Ivory excused the men, as that was as much as men could do. The beach was then attacked by the supervillain Land Shark, the sea monkey that walks like a man; but the girls could not see him from their position. The men suddenly ran away screaming, and Ivory assumed that they were intimidated by her and Wolverina's beauty. Wolverina, however, believed that a monster was attacking and innocent people were in danger of being killed, a theory that Ivory related to Wolverina's low self-steem. However, when the Land Shark covered the sun, Ivory had to react or she could get tan lines! The Land Shark appeared and made a speech; Wolverina prompted Ivory to take their costumes. Wolverina offered Ivory the first attack, but Ivory refused, reminding that she had no superpowers. The beach's sexist Life-Guard chauvinistically asked the so-called damsels-in-distress to let him take care; Wolverina, fairly offended, reacted by rapping him on the head and burying him on the sand. Ivory then thought that, while the Life Guard was an idiot, he had illustrated differences between men and women and, as Wolverina and Ivory were women, they might try traditionally-femenine skills instead of punching a villain in a macho way. However, before they could do something like that, the Land Shark slammed them both with one punch and threw them until they crashed onto the Guard's chair. Wolverina reprimanded Ivory for her idea, and Ivory recognized her mistake. While they were fighting the Land Shark, he admitted that he had been a wimpy man, victim of insulting bullies, until he had some defective comic-book-announced body-building milk-shake and mutated into a monster. Wolverina laughed in his face at such a ridiculous origin story. Land Shark got angry at Wolverina for this and gave her a beating, temporally forgetting about Ivory. Wolverina was beaten, believing she would have permanent injuries after it, and she even tried to correct her previous words. Meanwhile, Ivory decided to try compliments against the Land Shark in an attempt to mutate him back. As the situation was weird, Wolverina initially thought that Ivory's compliments were directed to her but, when Ivory explained that she was being (supposedly) attracted to the Land Shark, he was caught by surprise. Wolverina noticed that this flirting attitude, at the very least, had distracted the Land Shark and stopped the beating; thus, Wolverina joined Ivory in her teasing. Under pressure, the Land Shark returned to his previous appearance and lost his powers. Wolverina tried to punch him then, but Ivory stopped her. The man promised to change ways and find a legal job. The following week, Wolverina and Ivory returned to the beach, again attracting the males' lustful eyes, and again the men ran away in fear. Wolverina initially thought that the Land Shark had returned but, when she and Ivory looked, they saw the man-who-had-been-the-Land-Shark. He was working as a Grit salesman. This was something very scary, and Wolverina and Ivory ran away too. Later, the supervillain Negative Forbush-Man had seized the Infinity Wart, that made wishes come true, from its original owner, the irresponsible loser Irving Forbush, the original Forbush Man. With the Wart on his finger, Negative Forbush-Man tied and captured Forbush, keeping him in his secret lair, and started merging several realities, including The Humorverse (Where everything is funny, and possibly Wolverina's home reality) and The Aniverse (where everyone is a talking animal) and Earth-89923 in an attempt to augment his already-almost-absolute aptitudes. Wolverina discovered Negative Forbush-Man's evil scheme, and she even found the location his secret lair in the Guide to Super-villains' Homes—but she decided she needed to team up with other heroes before fighting Negative Forbush-Man. Humorverse-born superheroes Milk and Cookies had opposed Negative Forbush-Man, but proved unable to defeat or track him by themselves. Negative Forbush-Man made them meet Spider-Ham, a native of the Aniverse, in an attempt to make them fight each other while Negative Forbush-Man's hidden cameras monitored them all—however, Spider-Ham started working with Milk and Cookies. Wolverina found the trio and, deciding they were the allies she was looking for, she destroyed Negative Forbush-Man's cameras and introduced herself, promising to guide them to the villain's lair. The other heroes agreed to follow Wolverina's lead. Following the indications in her Guide to Super-villain's Homes, Wolverina took her new partners to the sewers while explaining them about the villain they were looking for. While Wolverina had already impressed her new pals, Spider-Ham found that the route to the secret lair was too easy to follow, especially because there were some big arrow-shaped indicators. Wolverina pondered about that and decided that he was right. Wolverina then staged a plan: Spider-Ham would not enter with the others; instead he would follow a different route via the heat conducts. The others would enter first, disguised as Royal Guards, and distract the villain. Once they were sure that Negative Forbush-Man was distracted, Cookies would shake his limbs as a sign for Spider-Ham to enter. But Spider-Ham was not to join the fray: He was to free the hostage. Negative Forbush-Man clearly was afraid of Irving Forbush, otherwise he would not have captured him. Thus, a free Forbush would be the trump they needed. The plan was almost spoiled when Negative Forbush-Man's cosmic awareness told him about the three incoming heroes and, in a lapse, Milk was close to speak out loud about the secret fourth heroe. Wolverina and Cookies punched Milk to shut her up, and then attacked Negative Forbush-Man. Cookies made the sign to Spider-Ham and Milk joined the struggle as soon as she could recover from the stunning attack of her friends. Spider-Ham freed Irving Forbush as scheduled while Wolverina, Milk, Cookies and Negative Forbush-Man fought while speaking background dialogue. Negative Forbush-Man used his powers to try and destroy his enemies but he was distracted and Spider-Ham tied his feet with his webbing. Irving Forbush then jumped to fight Negative Forbush-Man; but Negative Forbush-Man defeated Irving Forbush and dramatically raised his hand to destroy him… Making good use of her opponent's pose, Wolverina used her claws to cut the Infinity Wart off Negative Forbush-Man's finger. This unleashed a chain reaction that transformed both Forbushes into an unstable energy being, doomed to explode in a few seconds. Spider-Ham built a shield with his webs to protect himself, Milk, Cookies and Wolverina. Negative Forbush-Man then exploded espectacularly, but Irving Forbush survived. Milk and Cookies believed that Negative Forbush-Man had been killed, but Wolverina believed that, as he was a spoof of a character by Jim Starlin, he could never die forever. After this victory, Irving Forbush approached the other heroes and proposed to create a permanent official team. Wolverina and the others pondered about this for a moment, and then decided to not do it. The heroes departed, leaving a disappointed Irving Forbush behind. | Powers = Wolverina is known to have some super-human powers, the extent and specifics of which have not been revealed yet. She might have a regenerative factor, but she fears that, if her jaw bones break, she won't be able to re-build those automatically, being instead forced to eat using a straw. | Abilities = Wolverina is a proficient fighter, able to survive a melee with one cosmic-powered villain or to stealthy approach a hidden robot camera and destroy it without being detected. However, she proved to be unable to defeat other super-powered villains by herself, as proved when she struggled with Mr. Hide and with the Land Shark. Wolverina is a good waitress, taking notes of the orders (and spearing those on her claws), and being polite when interrupting customers to ask for their drinks. She also claims to be the second best at what she does, next to her cousin Wulvoream, and that she does it prettiest than anyone else. Wolverina said that she cuts people and, for an extra fee, she also shampoos people—thus inferring that she cuts people's hair, meaning that she is also a trained coiffeuse. She might be simply being sarcastic when saying this, but she had been seen grooming her original bob with her claws. She is also leader's material. I mean, not that she has anything to do with The Leader, but she has the makings of the leader of a super-hero team. She has the rare ability of leadership. Better? Wolverina does not only know that she is a comic-book character, but she is also familiar with the specifics: She can narrate a story using colored square boxes and summarizing previous events to the reader, but she dislikes this and can easily insult the readers for not having read what they should have. She also knows details about other characters that are due to the specific parodies they are making. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Wolverina is afraid of Grit salespeople. | Equipment = Wolverina has an easy-to-wear costume that she keeps at hand, for instance in a basket when she is bikiniing at the beach. She also has access to more elaborate costumes of Royal Guard, in several sizes. | Transportation = | Weapons = Claws: Wolverina has adamantium press claws in each of her hands. Instead of having three claws coming from her knuckles, each of the claws grows from the tip of one finger, especifically a nail. She can unsheathe any number of claws, for example only three in a hand. These claws can be used in personal fight as a piercing blade weapon, or as a sharp edged weapon to cut small items. Wolverina has also used her claws to lance small notes when working as a waitress, and to groom her long hair. | Notes = Wolverina's real name was revealed in her second appearance, Auld Lang Syne in ''What The--?!'' #11. After Wolverina's first two appearances in ''What The--?!'' #9 and #11, her third appearance in ''What The--?!'' #15, where she's paired with the superheroine Ivory (first seen in ''What The--?!'' #7) included a note saying that they were "together at last by popular demand." This suggests that the authors wrote the story as an answer to some feedback from the readers. Wolverina's hair seems to be brown in the upper part, shaped as a mask, and black in the lower bob, as seen in three of her four appearances. However, in Land Shark (What The--?! #15), the only appearance where she is seen unmasked, all of her hair seems to be brown. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = Don't worry about a thing--I may not be the best at what I do, but I'm the second best next to Wolvie! And what I do might not be pretty, but I do it the prettiest! | Speaker = Wolverina | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 11 }} Category:Claws